1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool exchanging, and particularly to a device for exchanging tools of a simple type not requiring a utility service for their intended use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for changing, or exchanging, tools are well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,946 (McMurtry)--Discloses a tool connecting device wherein a tool holder is yieldably held in engagement with supporting means on a tool pick-up member by a compression-spring-loaded plate on said member axially urging said holder against the supporting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,888 (Zankl et al.)--Discloses an automatic tool changer including a tool storage magazine having a plurality of tool grippers, each gripper including a resiliently biased spring element for releasably gripping a mating tool holder when engaged thereby, and for readily releasing said holder to effect an automatic tool change.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,709 (Hennekes et al.)--Discloses a robot tool-changer system wherein each tool holder has a common T-shaped base portion that is engageable with a mating robot adapter via a U-shaped slot therein to readily engage and disengage the two.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,307 (Schneider et al.)--Discloses a storage magazine adapted to hold a probe in position for pick-up by an automatic probe exchanger, the magazine including a probe-supporting plate with a key-hole-shaped opening at one edge thereof for receiving the probe and a cover that is movably associated with the plate and spring-biased into overlying relation with the opening, the probe having an elongate stem (narrower than the opening) with a beveled circular flange (wider than the opening but narrower than the cover) at its upper end, the stem being laterally movable into the opening with its flange disposed thereabove for support by an adjacent portion of the plate and to be covered by an overlying portion of the cover.
While prior-art devices such as those described above may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, it has been found that commercially available tooling exchanges, especially those available for use with robotic arms, typically have been designed to attach and detach tools that require electric and/or pneumatic utility service(s). Such tooling exchanges are unnecessarily complex, excessively heavy, and overly expensive for efficient use in robotic applications involving relatively simple tools that do not require a utility service, especially such tools that are hot-operating and therefore require some provision for compliance when in use. There has thus remained a need for a device that is specially adapted to exchange such simple tools in an efficient, cost-effective, reliable, and convenient manner.
An overall object of this invention, therefore, has been to provide a simple tooling exchange device that meets the foregoing need.